Nur noch einmal
by Majani
Summary: Itachi tötete seinen besten Freund und seine Freundin. Aber wie kam es, dass zu einer Zeit von Intrigen und Krieg, Itachi überhaupt ein Mädchen kennen lernte? Der Verräter x sein "girlfriend"?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Naruto und all die Charaktere hier gehören dem lieben Kishimoto. Selbst das Mädchen gehört von der Idee her ihm (falls es denn ein mädchen war :P)

**Warnings:** Selbstdestruktions-Pläne, jede Menge Bluht und Spooooiler (für alle, die nicht bis zu diversen Brüderkämpfen gelesen haben)

**Summary**: Wer war eigentlich diese Freundin, die Itachi damals im Massaker getötet hat? Und wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass er zu einer Zeit von Intrigen und Krieg ein Mädchen gefunden hat?

**Pairing:** Der Verräter x sein "lover"?

**Anmerkung:** Itachis Figur ist für mich eine der faszinierendsten in Naruto. Ich wollte unbedingt etwas mit ihm schreiben. Und dann hab ich von meinem kleinen Bruder gehört, dass der angeblich seine/n "lover" umgebracht hat. Mir sind da eeeinige Ideen gekommen. Aber die hat sich durchgesetzt. Mir ist - jetzt im nachhinein - übrigens klar, dass kein totes girlfriend nötig war, um Mangekyou Sharingan zu bekommen. Das war mir damals noch nicht bewusst.

Ich hab mein bestes gegeben, um Itachi so IC wie möglichst darzustellen - und IC kann ich mir keinen hochgradig verliebten Itachi vorstellen. Aber wie sonst? Tjaja - in den nachfolgenden kapiteln zeigt sichs :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

-

Madaras Worte gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er seine Schuhe verschloss. Er blieb am Holzabsatz sitzen, starrte wie weggetreten ins Nichts. „Um Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten, musst du deinen besten Freund töten - und deine Freundin",

Es scheiterte an Letzterem. Sein dunkler, ausdrucksloser Blick glitt über die belebte Straße vor ihm. Mädchen um Mädchen. Einige erwiderten seinen Blick, reagierten dementsprechend.

Er ließ den Kopf wieder sinken, starrte auf den Sand zu seinen Füßen. Er würde einen Weg finden. Er musste dieses Jutsu bekommen. Für _ihn_.

„Onii-san! Gehst du schon wieder?? Trainierst du heute mit mir?" Sasuke kam über die Holzbretter getrippelt. Mit schmollend vorgeschobener Lippe fiel er neben seinem Bruder auf die Knie. Die ewige Leier war das Einzige, das ihm ein echtes Lächeln entlockte. Sasuke würde wohl nie locker lassen.

Er schnippte gegen dessen Stirn und antwortete: „Vielleicht nächstes Mal, Sasuke", Auch wenn es bald kein nächstes Mal mehr geben würde.

-


	2. The fading memories

**Disclaimer:** Froschkönig aka Naruto gehört Seishi Kishimoto, ach nein das war der 666 Typ... öh... Masashi Kishimoto!

**Anmerkung**: Shuiro heißt Zinnoberrot und ist so ein "Leitmotiv" (oh gott, der deutschunterricht...) das sich durch meine Geschichten zieht. Ist eine Obsession von Slipknots "vermilion prt.2" - wahnsinnslied (zumindest für alle die melancholische rockballaden mögen)

Umso schockierter war ich, als ich herausgefunden hab, dass Suzaku - Zinnoberroter Vogel heißt. So treffend kann es zugehen :)

Damit sag ich, wie ich unlängst in japanisch gelernt habe, **itte rasshi** - Schönen Tag noch ;)

* * *

_"Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins"  
_

-

Sasuke war beim Spielplatz und schaukelte lustlos vor und zurück. Früher war sein Bruder viel öfter mit hier her gekommen. Aber er hatte sich verändert. Seit er diesen komischen Anbu angehörte, war er ernst und distanziert geworden. Kein Spaß, kein Zusammen spielen – ja, noch nicht mal Zusammen _sein_.

„Sasuke. Brauchst du jemanden zum Anschaukeln?" Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Shuiro!" rief er erfreut aus. Das Mädchen, das früher mit seinem Bruder imselben Team gewesen war – und noch immer dort ausgebildet wurde – war vor ihm stehen geblieben und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Ja, bitte. Nii-san ist wieder nicht da. Ich muss alleine schaukeln…" Alleine. Immer war er alleine.

„Kopf hoch, Sasuke. Dein Bruder rettet Menschenleben. Da bleibt eben nicht viel Zeit zum Schaukeln", Sie trat hinter ihn und schubste ihn an. Er bewegte sich halbherzig mit.

„Mir doch egal, was er macht. Er soll wieder zurückkommen… zu Mama, Papa und mir…", murmelte er.

„Wird er. Bestimmt. Und wenn nicht, suchst du dir eben einen neuen Schaukelpartner",

„Und wen? DICH?" Er zeigte ihr verspielt die Zunge und kicherte laut, als sie ihn strafend in die Seite kniff. „Du hast doch auch nicht soviel Zeit, Shuiro-chan",

„Ich hab relativ viel Zeit, aber du hast einfach immer mehr, Sasuke. Vielleicht solltest du dir eine Beschäftigung suchen? Wie lauft es in der Ninja-Schule?"

„Ich bin der Beste von allen", rief er laut. „Keiner ist so gut wie ich. Heute beim Shuriken schießen, habe ich JEDES Mal den Pfosten getroffen. NA?"

„Du wirst sicher mal ein toller Ninja, Sasuke. Und wer weiß – vielleicht sogar besser als dein Bruder?" Als er zu ihr zurücksah, leuchteten seine Augen groß.

„Ja?? Glaubst du?? Ist das möglich??"

„Bestimmt. Den Ehrgeiz und die Begabung dazu hast du allemal!" Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die zweite Schaukel. „Also ich konnte noch kein Feuerball Jutsu mit fünf Jahren. Wirklich beeindruckend!"

„Ach, das ist doch nichts. Itachi hat das schon viel früher gekonnt", wehrte er ab. „Papa meint, ich bin nicht so talentiert wie er",

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden! Wenn du willst, kann ich auch ein wenig mit dir trainieren",

„Ich weiß nicht… ich will eigentlich… mit Nii-san", antwortete er und machte wieder ein trauriges Gesicht. In dem Moment knirschte es vor ihnen. „Nii-san!" rief Sasuke sogleich aus und sprang auf. „Du warst aber schnell! Bleibst du jetzt hier? Gehst du auch nicht wieder weg? Kannst du mich anschaukeln?"

„Shuiro", Itachi verbeugte sich vor ihr und wandte sich dann seinem Bruder zu. Dieser hüpfte strahlend auf die Schaukel und wippte mit Begeisterung mit, während Itachi ihm sanfte Stöße gab.

„Shuiro hat mir angeboten, mit ihr zu trainieren!" erzählte Sasuke. Itachi warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie quittierte ihn freundlich. „Aber ich will mit DIR trainieren!"

„Du könntest ja auch mit uns BEIDEN trainieren", schlug Shuiro vor. Das ließ Sasuke kurz stutzen.

„Hm… ja… JA, das könnte ich machen! Ist das okay, Itachi? Okay, wenn ich auch mit Shuiro trainiere?" Itachi antwortete gar nicht darauf. Er schien vollkommen in Gedanken verloren zu sein. Weggetreten schubste er seinen Bruder an und reagierte nur mit teilnahmslosen Blicken auf die Fragen seines Bruders.

„Mutter ruft dich, Sasuke", sagte er da. Shuiro hatte nichts vernommen, sie bemerkte wieder, dass Itachis Ohren um ein weites besser waren als ihre. Nicht nur die Ohren.

„Ich komm gleich wieder!" meinte Sasuke an sie beide gewandt und sprintete davon. Itachi und sie blieben zurück bei der Schaukel. Er blinzelte, ging zwei schleppende Schritte um die Schaukel und setzte sich neben sie, die Schultern eingesunken, den Kopf gebeugt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Itachi?" fragte sie. Er machte wirklich keinen guten Eindruck. Erst aus dem Winkel erkannte sie die Blutspuren auf seiner Haut und seiner Anbu Kleidung. Der Pferdeschwanz hang ihm rötlich glänzend über die Schulter.

„Wie geht es Sanosuke?" erwiderte Itachi. Sanosuke war ihr drittes Mitglied im Team. Durch Itachi hatte sich der Gute ein paar Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zugelegt.

„Es geht ihm gut. Wir bekommen bald ein neues Mitglied, dann können wir vielleicht auch wieder aufregendere Missionen angehen. Zumindest hofft er das. Diese ganzen D-Ranks machen ihm zu schaffen",

„Du willst mit Sasuke trainieren?"

„Er war ziemlich traurig. Es war irgendwie das Einzige, das mir eingefallen ist, um ihn auf heitere Gedanken zu bringen. Du fehlst ihm schließlich sehr",

„Ja…" Sein Blick war glasig geworden.

„Er wird sicher irgendwann verstehen, dass dein Beruf viel Zeit verlangt. Außerdem wird er so vielleicht ja etwas selbstständiger, wer weiß", Das holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blinzelte und warf ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen eigenartigen Blick zu.

Auf einmal setzte er sich auf - er war wieder voll im Hier und Jetzt – den Kopf ihr zugewandt.

„Was machst du so, Shuiro?" Sie lächelte etwas verlegen, senkte den Blick zu Boden.

„Ich… mache… Missionen und… solche Sachen eben",

„Und nebenher?" Sie wusste nicht, ob sein direkter Blick für Interesse stand. Tief durchatmend antwortete sie: „Ich gehe viel spazieren…",

„Hm…" Er blinzelte und wandte sich wieder ab. „Klingt gut", kommentierte er. Mit einem Male stand er auf. Die Hände waren zu halboffenen Fäusten gekrümmt. „Vielleicht gehen wir ja mal zusammen", Verwundert hob sie die Brauen und dann zustimmend die Schultern.

„Gerne. Jederzeit. Aber… vorher solltest du deine Zeit mit Sasuke nützen", Er nickte angedeutet, blieb noch eine Sekunde stehen und ging dann. Sie blieb zurück, sah ihm hinterher. Eigentlich hatte Itachi nie viel für sie übrig gehabt. Um genau zu sein, war sie ihm genauso gleichgültig gewesen, wie jedem anderen. Der Junge hatte ein klares Ziel vor Augen und alles andere drum herum, war ihm herzlichst egal.

Sie hatte ihn nur anders erlebt, wenn er mit seinem kleinen Bruder zusammen gewesen war. Manchmal fragte sie sich schon, was ihn so unglaublich unnahbar gemacht hatte.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Lyrics kommen von Slipknots "snuff" - ziemlich resigniertes lied, aber genialst. Ich fand die ersten zwei Zeilen irgendwie unglaublich passend, da die Konoha Politik Itachi sozusagen mit diesem "geheimen Auftrag" vollstopft und er irgendwie damit weiterleben muss.

Und so ists wie ich mir ihn vorstelle. Einerseits aufmerksam, anderseits in einer ganz anderen Welt. Ich mag den Namen Sanosuke übrigens, kommt aus Kenshin und isn cooler Typ :)


	3. Are brilliant

**Disclaimer**: Naruto und sämtlich eigenartige Namen wie zb "TEAM EAGLE" (wtf???) gehören zu masashi kishimoto

* * *

_"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky_

_I live to let you shine"_

-

Sie waren zusammen durch die Wiesen gegangen. Itachi hatte nicht viel geredet, nur viel gefragt. Da sie auch kein großer Redner war, waren sie großteils der Strecken ohne ein Wort zu sagen nebeneinander gegangen – und es war nie eine unangenehme Stille gewesen.

„Hast du heute noch etwas vor?" fragte sie ihn, als Konohagakure wieder in Sicht kam. Abwartend sah er sie an. „Heute sind nicht zu viele Wolken am Himmel – es wird sicher ein schöner Sonnenuntergang. Und in der Nacht Vollmond. Dem Wind nach könnte es sogar eine sternenklare Nacht werden. Vielleicht gibt es Sternschnuppen",

Seine Miene gab keine Anzeichen darüber, was er davon hielt. Ausdruckslos sah er sie sekundenlang an, ließ dann seinen Blick schweifen und nickte schließlich.

„Machst du das öfter?" fragte er, während sie einen Umweg ins Viertel einschlugen.

„Viel zu oft. Ich vergess manchmal wie müde ich bin und schlaf dann einfach oben ein",

„Oben?"

„Wir haben ein Gitter, auf dem man liegen kann. Da ist man total ungestört – bis auf meine Mutter, die kennt das Versteck schon", Er nickte gedanken verloren und folgte ihr durch die Straßen. Ihr Haus sah wie jedes andere aus – nur im Garten gab es ein Holzgerüst, an dem sich Blumenranken hochschlängelten. Mit schlafwandlerischer Präzision kletterte sie an einem Pfosten hoch und machte es sich auf den weichen Pflanzen gemütlich.

Itachi folgte ihr. Wie automatisch kauerte er sich in Schutzposition nieder und blickte auf die Hauptstraße hinunter. Man hatte eine sehr gute Aussicht – und war noch dazu relativ gut geschützt von den Ästen des Kirschbaums, der neben dem Gerüst stand.

„Wir können auch Leute stalken, wenn du magst", schlug sie neckend vor und legte sich neben ihn. Zum ersten Mal zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. Eine kleine Falte entstand dazwischen. Als er ihr friedlebendes Lächeln registrierte, verschwand es wieder.

„Nein. Sonnenuntergang ist gut", erwiderte er und rollte sich herum. Gemeinsam legten sie sich so an das Dach gelehnt, dass sie einen guten Blick auf die Berge hatten, auf die die Sonne eben zusteuerte. Eine Weile lagen sie nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie sich das Farbspiel vor ihren Augen kontinuierlich veränderte.

„Das ist es", murmelte sie plötzlich. „Ich liebe diesen Augenblick… wenn die Farben einfach stimmen",

„Hn?" erwiderte er irritiert. Sie hatte einen Arm unter ihren Kopf gelegt, deutete mit dem anderen auf den Himmel: „Es ist genau der richtige Lichteinfall. Das Rosa, das helle Rot und der Indigofarbton sind so weich, als wären sie gemalen und gleichzeitig so deutlich. Ich seh es an und fühl mich einfach… glücklich. Farben können wirklich so viel mit unserem Gemüt machen", fügte sie leise sinnierend hinzu.

„Farben?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Vielleicht bemerkst du es ja irgendwann einmal… wir reagieren auf Farben. Ganz verschieden. Vielleicht hast du ja auch eine Farbe, die dir ein gewisses Gefühl gibt… ein _gutes_ Gefühl", Das brachte ihn zum Nachdenken – nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er mit ihr losgegangen war.

Irgendwie erwähnte sie immer wieder solche Kleinigkeiten, denen er so gar keine Beachtung schenkte, weil er sie als selbstverständlich hinnahm. Wen interessierte schon der Sonnenuntergang – den gab es doch jeden Abend. Und doch. Wie er da so lag und den Himmel beobachtete, kam ihm in ihm ein eigenartiges Gefühl hoch. Er konnte es nicht richtig zuordnen, was ihn noch mehr verstörte. Äußerlich zuckte er nicht einmal mit der Wimper

„Was willst du später einmal machen?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ein Med-Nin",

„Wieso Med?"

„Weil ich keine Kämpferin bin", Sein Kopf wandte sich, um sie anzusehen. Sie hatte wie immer das leichte Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, das sie immer freundlich wirken ließ. Gedankenverloren betrachtete sie die letzten, verblassenden Farben des Sonnenuntergangs. „Ich hab die Prinzipien nicht so ganz verstanden… deshalb denke ich, ist es besser, etwas Anderes zu machen. Menschen heilen klingt gut",

„Welche Prinzipien?" Er ignorierte den selbst-ironischen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Sie erwiderte schlussendlich seinen Blick. Ihr Lächeln fiel bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das Prinzip, Missionen zu erfüllen. Ich habe noch nicht ganz den Sinn verstanden, wieso ich andere Menschen bekämpfen soll. Oder sie gar töten",

Da konnte er ihr nur zustimmen. Nach allem was er gesehen hatte, verstand er den Sinn auch nicht mehr. Aber bald würde er mit all dem sowieso nichts mehr zu tun haben. Dann war der Frieden gesichert – und sein Untergang dazu.

„Sanosuke sagt ja immer – Weil nur der Stärkere überlebt. Aber ist stark nicht relativ? Du kannst stark sein, aber vielleicht gibt es da jemanden, der stärker ist als du. Es gibt immer jemanden, der stärker, schneller und klüger ist. Und trotzdem überleben manche Menschen – und ich weiß nicht, ob das die stärksten, schnellsten und klügsten sind",

„Und wer überlebt dann?" fragte er leise.

„Die nicht zu stark am Leben festhalten", Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte ihm zu. Er konnte nicht anders. Es zuckte in seinem Mundwinkel – er lächelte auch. Diese These konnte er nur unterschreiben. Synchron wandten sie sich wieder dem Sonnenuntergang zu.

Dieselben Prinzipien, dachte er. Dabei waren sie von der Kämpfernatur völlig unterschiedlich. Sie war nie eine große Kämpferin gewesen, dass war wahr. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie nie gekämpft, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen war und selbst dann mit minimalstem Aufwand. Es war ihre Herkunft, die sie ohne viel Training trotzdem den anderen überlegen bleibend, ließ.

Er wollte auch so werden. Kein unnötiger Kampf. Kein unnötiges Blutvergießen mehr. So sollte es sein.

In Schweigen und der Nacht eingehüllt lagen sie nebeneinander und sahen auf zu den Sternen. Itachi ging in Gedanken die nächsten Wochen durch. Er musste sich wieder mit Madara treffen und endlich ein Datum erfassen. Sein Vater und ein paar andere wurden bereits misstrauisch ihm gegenüber. Spätestens, wenn sie herausfanden, dass er ein Doppelspion war, würde er sie alle umbringen müssen.

So weit würde er es allerdings nicht kommen lassen. Es musste alles nach Plan verlaufen, deshalb-

„Da war eine!" riss Shuiro ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah noch, wie der Schweif der Sternschnuppe verglühte. „Da! Noch eine!" Auf einmal kamen da mehrere hintereinander. Shuiro atmete bewundernd aus. Auch er war kurz mitgerissen. Zum ersten Mal nahm er die Sterne bewusst war – wie sie ihm entgegen leuchteten, in ihren verschiedenen Leuchtstärken. „Kannst du die Sternzeichen eigentlich sehen?" fragte sie da.

„Du?" erwiderte er.

„Ja! Schau – das hier links ist der Skorpion",

„Wo?" Er versuchte ihrem deutenden Finger zu folgen. Nach einem abschätzigen Blick auf ihr entspanntes Wesen, rückte er ein Stück näher zu ihr. Ihre Köpfe berührten sich beinahe, doch sie schien dem überhaupt keine Beachtung zu schenken, sondern zeigte munter weiter: „Und das ist der Krebs - Ich weiß, man braucht ein bisschen Fantasie. Und das wäre der Stier - und der Stern da drüben ist übrigens die Venus. Wird sowohl Abend- als auch Morgenstern genannt. Lustig, nicht?"

„Welches Sternzeichen bist du?"

„Krebs. Dreiundzwanzigster Juni. Du?" Sie sah ihn an, konnte nun deutlich die zwei Narben auf seinen Wangen erkennen.

„Zwilling. Neunter Juni",

„Zwilling ist hier", Sie zeichnete die Sternbilder mit ihren Fingern nach. „Es sind zwei Menschen, die einander festhalten. Siehst du? Und dieser eine Stern da drunter – das ist Saturn. Man sieht ihn nicht richtig, aber naja",

„Du kennst dich gut aus",

„Ist meistens so, wenn man sich für etwas interessiert", erwiderte sie gleichmütig. „Ich versuch manchmal meine eigenen Bilder in die Sterne zu zeichnen. Warte…" Sie suchte mit ihrem Finger den Himmel ab, als wäre er eine Landkarte. „Hier! Wenn man so und so fährt, dann…" Er folgte ihren Fingerbewgungen, sah wie sich das unsichtbare Zeichen formte. „Ergibt es meinen Namen!"

Er starrte hinauf und sah vor seinen inneren Augen, wie die Kanji-Zeichen dort aufleuchtete. Shuiro. Die Zeichen waren flammend rot. Blut rot. Mangekyou rot.

„Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen", sagte er und setzte sich abrupt auf. Sie kam ihm nach.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein – ich möchte jetzt nur nach Hause",

„Gut, dann… mach's gut", Sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er aufstand und am Pfosten Halt suchte. Mit dem Kopf noch über Dach, blieb er halten. Sein Blick auf ihr – der fürsorgliche, wachsame Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, ihre zierliche Gestalt, die Uchiha- typischen, schwarzen Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Shuiro", verabschiedete er sich und sprang das letzte Stück. Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken, während er heimging. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte – und nichts würde ihn davon abbringen.

* * *

**Anmerkung: **Und? war das schon die oberste kitschgrenze mit itachi? nein nein, da müssn noch jede menge liebeserklärungen, stoßseufzer und schmalzlocken vorkommen. oder so

Lyrics stammen diesmal von "Boats and Birds" wobei Interpret etwas unklar ist. Die Frage bei der Lyriczeile ist ja nur, wer hier wen frei macht. Aber wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen ;)


	4. As always

**Disclaimer:** Es gibt ne super Deviantart-Naruto-Parodie. In der erklärt Naruto Sasuke, dass jeder Hauptcharakter seine eigene Haarfarbe hat. Nur er Sasuke hat stupides Schwarz. DESHALB geht Sasuke zu Orochimaru. Er kommt zurück (mit seinen neuen sexy Klamotten) geht an Naruto vorbei und sagt: "Who's the main character now, bitch?" - tja! da sag ich nur eines. loooool - und naruto gehört dem älteren kishimoto dings da

* * *

_"Yesterday I died, Tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight"_

-

Es war tiefe Nacht, als er von seiner Mission zurückkam. Er spürte diese Leere, die immer auftauchte, nachdem er getötet hatte. Sein ganzer Körper war davon erfüllt – als wäre er nur noch eine hohle Außenhülle. Seine rechte Hand war voller Blut. Aber kein einziger Tropfen stammte von ihm.

Er hob den Kopf und sah auf zu dem Holzgerüst, das halb von dem blühenden Kirschbaum verdeckt war. Er erkannte ihren Haarschopf am Rande des Gerüsts. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet – und war mal wieder dabei eingeschlafen. Die Geste ließ etwas in der Leere aufkommen. Er konnte es nicht einordnen, verwarf es wie jedes Mal.

Stattdessen dachte er an sein Ziel, was er dafür tun musste und ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. Er bückte sich, griff nach einem Stein und warf ihn hinauf.

„AH!" erklang es gedämpft. Der Haarschopf schoss hoch, ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Itachi-san! Du bist hier!" Überrascht raffte sie sich auf und kletterte über das Gerüst. Mit langsamer werdenden Schritten blieb sie vor ihm halten. Ihr übliches, kleines Lächeln hatte einen verlegenen Zug. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte man ihre rosa-farbenen Wangen erkennen. „Wie ist deine Mission verlaufen?"

Er antwortete nicht, stierte sie nur ausdruckslos an. Sie wollte eben weiterreden, als er sie an der Schulter packte und sie zurück dirigierte. Überrascht ging sie die Schritte zurück, stieß plötzlich gegen den Pfosten des Gerüsts. Sie wandte den Kopf von der Seite wieder nach vorne zu ihm, wusste nicht was vor sich ging.

Imselben Moment presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Es hatte nichts Romantisches, im Gegenteil – sie war schmerzhaft fest gegen das Holz gedrückt, der Griff an ihrer Schulter tat weh. Selbst seine Lippen waren so fest zusammen gepresst und auf ihren Mund gedrückt, dass es unangenehm war. Sie überwand ihre Entgeisterung und legte die Hände an seine Schulter, schob in bestimmt zurück.

Itachi reagierte, löste jedoch nur den Kuss. Seine katzenhaften Augen starrten sie mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an, nahmen jede noch so klitzekleine Regung an ihr wahr.

„Itachi-san…" sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf unter seinem inquisitorischem Blick. „Du tust mir weh…" Es ließ ihn blinzeln. Seine Hand schien noch wie von selbst in ihrer Schulter verkrampft zu sein, drückte sie gegen den Pfosten. Er nahm die Finger von ihr. Sie massierte sich die schmerzende Stelle und überlegte, was bloß in ihm vorging.

Sie entschied sich für einen Scherz, hob ihren Blick zu ihm und fragte in einem lahmen Lächeln: „Hätte das ein Kuss sein sollen?"

Nur anhand der seichten Falte zwischen seinen Brauen, zeigte er, dass es ihn aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich etwas zu schroff.

„Ähm… ich… darf ich dir was zeigen?" fragte sie verschmitzt grinsend und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um direkt vor ihm zu stehen. Noch immer starrte er sie an, als wäre sie ein fremdes Objekt, das sich eben selbstständig machte. Distanziert und gleichzeitig mit einer Spur Argwohn.

Ihre linke Hand zitterte, als sie sie auf seine Schultern legte. Sie merkte nur im nebenbei, dass sein Anbu Anzug mit Blut bespritzt war. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Hals, sein ausdrucksloses Gesichts zu seinen Augen. Selbst in diesen konnte sie nur erahnen, was er dachte oder gar fühlte.

Sie lehnte sich vor, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn sachte. Er war im letzten Moment leicht zurückgezuckt, hatte in letzter Defensive die Hände angehoben. Sie waren auf halbem Wege halten geblieben, sanken langsam wieder zurück. Sie berührte seine linke mit ihrer rechten Hand. Erst mit dem Handrücken und verhakte dann den kleinen Finger mit seinem Daumen.

Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, ließ das Gefühl auf sich wirken, das ihre Lippen auf seinen auslöste – ihre Nähe. Sie wandte den Kopf, küsste ihn erneut, lehnte sich mehr in seine Richtung. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich. Ihr kleiner Finger strich über seinen Daumen.

Seine Lider schlossen sich ganz.

* * *

-


	5. But

**Disclaimer:** Eins muss man schon sagen... ich hab noch kein fandom gesehen, dass derartig abstruse Pairings gehabt hat, wie Naruto. Auf was die Jugend von heute so kommt. puh. was würde nur der Kishimoto dazu sagen?

**Anmerkung:** Das Kapitel ist nachträglich dazu gekommen, ist mir aufgefallen. Hats ursprünglich nur auf Englisch gegeben, aber egal :) Ich mag es. Weil Itachi und sein Dango vorkommt - ist das eigentlich manga-mäßig belegbar oder hat die fan-community das so aufgebauscht? auf jeden fall gibts auf deviantart lustige sachen drüber :) (von einer gewissen cicca, wer sichs anschauen mag) und ein kurzer auftritt von shisui, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle

Und noch einen japanischen Satz, der besonders lustig wird, wenn man ihn 5x hintereinander sagt: **Ototoi wa atataka katta desu -** was soviel heißt, wie Vorgestern war's nicht warm :D

* * *

_"The clock spins, you spin into me_

_Feel my hands, I'm not shaking"_

-

Die Leute starrten sie an, als er und Shuiro an ihnen vorbei gingen. Manche in Argwohn, andere mit einem Lächeln. Es konnte ihm nicht egaler sein. Shuiro bemerkte die Blicke auch nicht. Falls doch, schien sie sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Aber anders als er.

„Wie war die Schule?" fragte er in die Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Ah, eigenartig. Sanosuke versucht sich mit mir gegen Tokushu zu verbunden. Du weißt ja, diese ganze _Uchiha ist ultima, alles andere ist nicht mal wert zu atmen_ – Trirade. Und als ich gesagt habe, er könnte diese Gedanken ruhig haben, nur wären es nicht meine, hat er… na ja, du kennst ihn – Er ist ziemlich wütend geworden. Hat mich unloyal, eine Verräterin und solche Sachen genannt. Aber egal…" Sie seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Itachis Miene hatte sich verdüstert. Sie hatten alle Recht in Konoha. Die Uchihas hatten sich auf einen Podest gestellt, der nicht existierte. Aber bald würden sie von ihrem hohen Ross fallen – und vielleicht nie wieder aufstehen. Es hing von ihm ab.

"Hey, wie wär's mit Dango?" Er blinzelte und sah zu ihr. Shuiro hatte vor einem Uchiha-Stand gehalten, der warmes und kaltes Essen verkaufte.

Er kaufte ihnen zwei Stück, ging mit ihr zur Seite, um zu essen. Ein paar Typen von der Polizei standen nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Ihre Blicke lagen auf ihm. Er hörte seinen Namen fallen – und etwas über eine höchst verdächtige Attitüde in der letzten Zeit.

"Du magst Dango, oder?" Ihr Grinsen brachte ihn zurück. Irritiert mit dem Spieß zwischen seinen Zähnen, sah er zu ihr. Sie musste den Kopf senken, um ihr Glucksen abzudämpfen. Lachte sie ihn gerade aus?? „Manchmal… siehst du noch richtig altersgerecht aus, Itachi",

"Hn?" Die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen wurde tiefer. Schließlich nahm er doch einen Bissen. Die Polizisten starrten noch immer zu ihm. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was sie sagten, aber Shuiro schaffte es erneut, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu zerstreuen.

„Du stalkst schon wieder Leute, oder?"

Er fühlte, wie die Verwirrung in ihm hochkam. Obwohl er wirklich wissen wollte, was die Polizisten zu sagen hatten, wandte er sich ihr zu.

„Du hast diesen Blick. Als ob du zuhören würdest… und ich meine, du HÖRST zu, aber nicht mir! Sind hier irgendwo interessante Mädchen… oder _Jungen_?" fügte sie breit grinsend zu. Er quittierte es mit einem trockenen Blick.

Langsam antwortete er: „Manchmal… agierst du noch noch richtig altersgerecht, Shuiro", Sie war ernsthaft beeindruckt über diesen unerwarteten Schlagabtausch.

„Ja. Manchmal… brauch ich so was", murmelte sie gedankenverloren. „Willst du nicht auch manchmal so wie früher sein?" Sie wechselten einen langen, bedeutungsvollen Blick – als sie plötzlich unterbrochen wurden.

„Itachi! Da bist du ja!" Shisui – Itachis bester Freund – stieß zu ihnen in den Schatten des Standes. "Shuiro", Er nickte ihr zu. "Genießt wohl ein bisschen Dango, was? Ist sein Lieblingsessen", sagte er an sie gewandt und grinste stolz zu Itachi. Dieser warf Shuiro einen anderen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ähm. Ich wollte eigentlich gerade gehen", sagte sie und gab Itachi ihr letztes Stück.

„Was machst du morgen?" fragte Itachi, als sie an ihm vorbeigehen wollte. Immer wieder überrascht über sein unerklärliches Interesse, stoppte sie und überlegte.

„Nur Schule. Abend schaut gut aus. Willst du mit spazieren gehen?" Er nickte. Sie musste über seine übliche, ausdruckslose Miene lächeln, verstand nicht wirklich, was in seinem Kopf vorging und verließ die beiden dann. Shisui sah ihr nach und ließ dann ein Seufzen von sich.

"Ich hab mich ja immer gefragt, was für eine Art Mädchen dir zusprechen würde", begann er und lehnte sich mit den Händen in den Taschen, gegen die Wand. „Entweder Mädchen, die so sind wie _ich_ - also das totale Gegenteil von dir. Ooooder – Mädchen, wie sie", Er grinste und schüttelte noch mit überbleibenden Unglauben den Kopf. „Ruhig wie du. Nachdenklich wie du. Loyal wie du…",

Für eine Sekunde überlegte Itachi, wie ernst Shisui das letzte gemeint hatte. Seine Miene blieb wie versteinert. "Aber du bist definitiv kein Träumer!"

"Sie auch nicht", antwortete er.

"Nicht? Hm, sie gibt sich aber so… als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt",

"Sie ist mehr im Hier und Jetzt, als viele von uns", Shisui runzelte irritiert über seine Reaktion die Stirn: „Sie ist dir wichtig, was?" Itachi sah als Antwort zur Seite. Die Polizisten warfen ihm einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie in Richtung ihrer Zentrale gingen. Es sah so aus, als würde es bald passieren. Zeit, für ihn zu handeln.

„Shisui – Ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte er leise. „Treffen wir uns heute Nacht beim Fluss. Da ist etwas über Konoha, das du wissen musst",

"Ja?" Sofort machte sich ein ernster Ausdruck auf Shisuis Gesicht aus. „Wollen sie uns wirklich attackieren? Ich hoffe, die wissen, dass sie keine Chance haben – nicht, solange es Typen wie dich und mich hier gibt", Er knurrte angriffslustig.

„Ich sage dir alles heute Nacht. Pass auf, dass dir niemand folgt", fügte Itachi hinzu und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu. Shisui sah ihm nach, musste abermals seufzen. Irgendetwas richtig Schlimmes musste passiert sein. Itachi wurde von Tag zu Tag eigenartiger. Und das Eigenartigste war, dass in all diesen Abstrusitäten, er sich ein Mädchen gesucht hatte!

Unglaublich. Wirklich unglaublich.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** UNTEN BEIM FLUSS! Wir wissen wohl alle wie das ausgeht..

Zeilen stammen von October Fall's Tongue Tied. Ich mag das Lied. Habs über ein (rotwerd) Sailermoon Video auf Juutjub gefunden. Und naja... Itachis Hände würden doch niemals zittern. Zeit wird langsam knapp. Und irgendwas macht sie mit ihm...


	6. We can't

**Disclaimer:** Der Junge, der noch quakt - äh, Naruto. Er quakt in Pein :D :D :D nja, okay, zuviel spoiler. Naruto gehört zu Kishimoto

**Anmerkung:** Tjaja! Letztes Kapitel isses ganz schön weitergegangen. Jaja, also dieser Itachi, so einer, nein wirklich. However. Das Lied war übrigens Trading Yesterday mit Shattered. Gut, dass Itachi sich nicht verlieben muss, sondern einfach nur n Mädchen finden. Das Leben ist ja so schön einfach. Vorletztes Kapitel übrigens, danach kommt EIGENTLICH das letzte... eigentlich eigentlich eigentlich, aber egal :)

* * *

_"This place is so empty - My thoughts are so tempting_

_Sometimes it's so crazy - that nothing can save me"_

-

„Danke noch einmal für die Einladung, Mikoto-san", Shuiro verbeugte sich und machte Platz für Itachi, der neben ihr aufstand. „Das Essen war wunderbar",

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Shuiro. Ich hoffe, du kommst bald wieder", erwiderte Itachis Mutter. „Es ist schön, nicht immer die einzige Frau in diesem Haushalt zu sein", Sie zwinkerte und pattete Sasuke, der protestiertend an ihrer Kleidung zog.

Shuiro verbeugte sich noch einmal, Itachi legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte bestimmt.

„Ich gehe dann gleich zum Hokage", sagte er noch im Umdrehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wiederkomme",

„Ist gut…" Mikotos Lächeln fiel und ein bedrückter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Itachi machte ihr Sorgen. Er war in den letzten Wochen immer verschlossener geworden. War es aufgrund von Shuiro? Oder war es doch eher die Arbeit. Vielleicht taten ihn diese blutigen Missionen doch nicht gut. Aber wer hätte ihn schon abhalten können.

„Jetzt geht er schon wieder weg", Sasuke blies die Wangen auf und machte ein sauertöpfisches Gesicht. „Seit er mit Shuiro befreundet ist, bin ich ihm total egal geworden",

„Die zwei sind nicht befreundet-" erwiderte Mikoto und strich ihm das widerspenstige Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Shuiro ist seine _Freundin_. So wie Papa und ich – nur nicht verheiratet", Sasuke zog die Stirn kraus und schüttelte dann gleichgültig den Kopf. Für ihn tat nur zur Sache, dass sein Bruder ihm keine Beachtung mehr schenkte.

-

Ihre Hände berührten sich dann und wann. Ansonsten hätte man ihnen nicht angemerkt, dass sie näheres miteinander zu tun hatten. Itachi ging mit seinem üblichen Pokerface durch die Straßen, bereits angezogen für seine nächste Mission. Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Katana – das sie schon so oft mit Blut bedeckt gesehen hatte.

Er begleitete sie zu ihrem Haus, obwohl es ein Umweg war. Wortlos blieb er vor ihrem Eingang stehen, sie wandte sich ihm zu: „Warte noch kurz hier, ich habe etwas für dich", Sie wartete seine Nicht-Reaktion erst gar nicht ab, sondern verschwand schnell im Haus.

Als sie wiederkam, hatte sie ein kleines, braunes Säckchen in der Hand. Er nahm es, sah es mit seinem distanzierten Blick an. „Es sind Duftkräuter. Wenn du vielleicht den Blutgeruch nicht ertragen kannst, dann riech daran", lächelte sie und verhakte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. Er schloss die Faust darum und führte es zu seiner Nase, roch probeweisen daran.

Da bildete sich wieder diese Falte zwischen seinen Augen, wie immer, wenn ihn etwas irritierte. Es entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen. „Kommt es dir bekannt vor? Bestimmt – ich rieche auch immer danach. Es sind getrockenete Blüten von unserer Sternenwarte", Sie strahlte ihn in ihrer ruhigen Art an.

Er sah sie an, war wie erstarrt - das Säckchen mit ihrem Geruch an sein Gesicht erhoben. Sie erwiderte sein bohrendes Starren mit einem weichen, vorwitzigen Lächeln. Schließlich ließ er es sinken und blinzelte.

„Danke", sagte er. Abermals verfiel er in ein Schweigen. Irgendwie schien er mit sich zu kämpfen. „Hör zu-" begann er, als sie eben skeptisch wurde. „Ich will, dass du morgen draußen in den Wiesen auf mich wartest",

„Was hast du vor?" fragte sie im Anflug von Verspieltheit.

Die Ausdruckslosigkeit verabschiedete sich kurz – er erfasste sie am Arm und sah sie eindringlich an. „Es ist wichtig – hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, sicher. Ist es was Ernstes?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Vielleicht – ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich sag es dir morgen", Er senkte den Kopf, sein Blick fiel auf das braune Säckchen in seiner Faust. Schon war sein üblicher Gesichtsausdruck zurück, er ließ von ihr ab und wandte sich um. „Bis morgen",

„Bis morgen", nickte sie verwirrt. Er warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu, schien mit seinem Gedanken weit weg zu sein und ging dann davon. Was war bloß los mit ihm? War es vielleicht wegen Shisui? Es wäre klar gewesen, dass sein Tod nicht so einfach an ihm vorbei ging. Und dann auch noch dafür unter Verdacht zu stehen. Vielleicht war es auch ganz anders rum.

Morgen würde er es sagen.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Shisui, der gute. Haste gewusst? Shisui bedeutet Mann in Wasser ertrunken :D (oder so) tjaja, der gute kishi, der hatte schon ideen!

Die Zeilen kommen von Sum41's - pieces. Da gibts übrigens ne super schöne live Version mit ihm am Piano. Der war auch nicht schlecht resigniert, als er es geschrieben hat. nja, ich mag solche lieder :)


	7. Meet again

**Disclaimer:** Naruto - Masamoto Kishishi. "Cho Chang Ching Chung - diese verrückten asiaten mit ihren bescheuerten namen!" (frei nach coldmirror, die übrigens ne super harrypotter-synchro auf youtube hat :D) na okay. naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

**Anmerkung: **Jetzt kommts Massaker - ich habs natürlich nicht vom Manga runterkopiert, sondern so niedergeschrieben, wie ichs mir im Kopf gemerkt habe ;)

Letztes Kapitel. Die nächsten hab ich geschrieben, weil ich mit der Geschichte noch nicht Schluss machen wollte. Na mal sehen, wie's lauft :) vielleicht stell ich sie auch online. Reaktionen abwarten. Viel spaß noch! Vor allem für die Offene-Ende-Liebhaber ;)

* * *

_"And when I wake up, you'll be here_

_and it will be the way it was"_

-

Er war in diesem Blutrausch. Sein Katana schnitt sich wie von selbst durch die angreifenden Körper. Und nichts hatten sie gegen ihn in der Hand. Nach und nach lichtete sich die Meute um ihn - Die stöhnenden, sterbenden Menschen wurden immer mehr.

Am Schluss waren nur noch zwei Menschen übrig. Sein Vater stand breitbeinig in der Tür zu ihrem Zuhause. Von drinnen hörte er seine Mutter seinen Namen rufen. Fugaku war bereits tödlich verletzt. Blut sickerte aus einer Wunde an seiner Seite.

„Wieso – sag mir nur wieso!" keuchte Fugaku, sein Schwert noch fest und kampfbereit in den Händen. „Wieso hast du uns verraten??" rief er aus. Itachi sah ihn nur befremdet an und meinte schließlich: „_Ihr_ habt Konoha verraten", Damit griff er.

Er drängte seinen Vater in den Raum. Trotz der Verletzung war er noch außergewöhnlich stark und flink. Aber Itachi war einfach besser. Er zielte mit seinem Schwert auf eine ungeschützte Stelle, zog durch und durchbohrte einen anderen Körper. Seine Mutter hatte sich dazwischen geworfen. Sie ächzte erstickend, hang in der nächsten Sekunde sterbend an der Klinge.

Itachi zog sie einfach hervor, blickte von dem zusammensackenden Körper seiner Mutter hinauf zu seinem Vater. Dieser fiel auf die Knie, die zitternden Hände nach seiner Frau ausgestreckt.

„Was hast du getan… was hast du bloß getan…" flüsterte er voller fassunglosem Entsetzen. Itachi verpasste ihm den Gnadenstoß. Der Körper fiel über den seiner Mutter, der Kopf rollte über den blutbespritzten Boden.

Stille kehrte ein, erfüllte den Raum, erfüllte die Stadt, erfüllte sein Sein.

Es war getan. Er hatte sie _alle_ ausgelöscht. Selbst seine Eltern.

Seine Mission war fast erfüllt. Es gab nur noch zwei Dinge, die er zu erledigen hatte, um seinen Plan weiterzuführen. Er musste nicht lange warten, da kam Sasuke schon ins Haus geschlittert. Kaum hatte er seine toten Eltern entdeckt, rannte er schreiend auf Itachi zu.

„Wie konntest du nur?! Wieso hast du das getan?!" rief er. Eine Sekunde wünschte Itachi, er hätte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm alles erklären können. In der nächsten schlug er den Jungen zur Seite, so dass er gegen die Wand knallte.

Sasuke stöhne schmerzerfüllt, raffte sich dennoch wieder hoch. Als er aufblickte, hatte Itachi seine Sharingan aktiviert und zog Sasuke mit hinein. Er ließ ihn die letzte halbe Stunde noch einmal durchleben. Angefangen, wie er erst nach und nach die Frauen und Kinder und als deren Männer und Väter es realisiert hatten, auch diese getötet hatte. Selbst seine eigene Familie.

Wenige Sekunden verstrichen, Sasuke war mit einem Schlag kreidebleich. Er keuchte und fiel auf die Knie. „Mama… Papa…! Was… warum… warum hast du das getan??" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme, Tränen in seinen Augen.

Es gab nur einen Weg, wie er Sasuke überlebensfähig machen konnte.

„Ich habe die Uchihas getötet, weil ich der Stärkste sein wollte. Aber du bist es nicht wert, kleiner Bruder. Du bist schwach und abhängig", Sasuke starrte zu ihm auf, die feuchten Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, die Zähne gefletscht. „Ja… Hass mich, Sasuke. Hass mich und werde stark. Und wenn du soweit bist, komm, um dich an mir zu rächen",

Er sollte nie erfahren, dass die Uchiha selbst Schande über sich gebracht hatten. Niemand sollte es erfahren – nur die wenigsten. Der Rest der Welt – und Sasuke - würden immer glauben, dass er es aus irgendwelchen niederen Gründen getan hatte. Die Schande der Uchihas. Vielleicht gab es einen Weg, die Ehre des Clans wieder herzustellen.

Itachi sah ihn noch einmal an und ging dann. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Als wären da nicht seine toten Eltern am Boden seines einstigen Zuhauses, als wären keine Leichen verstreut auf den Straßen, keine blutbespritzen Gebäude.

Er ging durch die Straßen, bis ans Ende der Stadt. Hinter den Stadtmauern, blühten die Wiesen und die Bäume. Sie waren von dem Anschlag völlig unberührt geblieben. Gleichmütig, ob nun Krieg ausbrach oder nicht. Clans getötet wurden oder nicht. Ob er glücklich war – oder auch nicht.

-

Shuiro lag inmitten von Blumen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und dösend. Sie sah so friedlich aus – beinahe wie die Wiese an sich. Völlig unberührt von jeglicher Gewalt. Etwas rührte sich in ihm – wie so oft, wenn er sie sah. Es bewegte ihn, brachte ihn dazu, sich lautlos neben sie zu legen, um sie zu beobachten.

Minutenlang starrte er sie einfach nur an – und merkte, wie die Leere sich nicht mehr so verschlingend anfühlte, nicht mehr so einsam. Aber er wusste, dass selbst dieses Gefühl nur auf Zeit war. Auch sie würde bald seiner Vergangenheit angehören – er brauchte etwas viel Dringenderes von ihr, als ihre Gesellschaft.

Er hob die Hand, blutverschmiert, bewegte sie auf sie zu, ließ sie auf halbem Wege zu ihren Augen halten. Waren das etwa Zweifel, die in ihm hochstiegen? Dabei ging es so einfach – man ließ die Gleichgültigkeit zu und tötete, riss die Augen heraus und nahm sie an sich.

Was unterschied Shuiro schon von all den anderen. Seinem Vater, seiner Mutter, Shisui. Er kannte sie doch nicht einmal, hatte sich ihr nie emotional genähert. Sie war nichts für ihn – oder genauso viel, wie all die anderen. Augenblicklich hatte er einen Kunai in der Hand, führte ihn zu ihrer Kehle.

Ein Zug, eine Bewegung und all das war erledigt – und er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Mangekyou Sharingan. Die zwei Worte hallten in der Leere nach. Für ihn. Für _Sasuke_.

Da atmete sie durch und holte ihn aus seinen Visionen heraus. Er rührte sich nicht, als sie den Kopf zur Seite legte und nun direkt in seine Richtung sah – noch immer schlafend. Der Kunai hang nur wenige Millimeter vor ihrer Nase. Wie konnte sie diese Gefahr nicht spüren. Oder spürte sie etwa keine? Weil es keinen Grund gab? Nein.

Er musste sie umbringen. An dem führte kein Weg vorbei. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie nicht auch in dem Anschlag auf die Senju verwickelt war. Andererseits würde er es ihr nie zutrauen. Also entweder hatte sie einfach diese Natur oder sie hatte ihm genauso etwas vorgespielt, wie er ihr. Aber wozu sollte sie ihm etwas vorspielen?

Sie hatte ihm nie etwas beweisen wollen. Sie hatte nie etwas von ihm gewollt. Sie war einfach nur da gewesen. An seiner Seite.

Seine Hand sank von selbst ins Gras. Konnte es tatsächlich sein? War es wirklich so weit gekommen?

Bedeutete sie ihm am Ende doch etwas?

Aber selbst wenn, für sie beide würde es keine Zukunft geben. So oder so. Er nahm seinen Kunai fest in die Hand, führte ihn zu ihrem Hals –

Und fragte sich, ob es nicht doch möglich wäre.

-

* * *


End file.
